


First Time

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forehead Kisses, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt's canonically huge penis, Gift Fic, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Valentines Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: “Say it again,” Jaskier’s watery voice interrupted him and Geralt’s brow furrowed, trying to remember what exactly he said just a moment ago. Blinking rapidly as realization hit, a small hesitant smile appearing on his lips.“I love you.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fic's [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterStalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/gifts).



> Thank you to [TricksyPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie) for beta'ing for me!! <3 <3   
> You are wonderful darling! 
> 
> As always, if I forgot a tag, please let me know so I can add it. <3

For the first time in years, Geralt felt a small amount of panic rise in his chest, staring down at Jaskier as the bard’s mouth hung open and no words were coming out, the beautiful cornflower blues filling with tears that sent alarm bells off in his mind.

“I… Jask, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” 

“Say it again,” Jaskier’s watery voice interrupted him and Geralt’s brow furrowed, trying to remember what exactly he said just a moment ago. Blinking rapidly as realization hit, a small hesitant smile appearing on his lips. 

“I love you.” 

Jaskier sucked in a heavy breath, catching in his throat and brought his hands up to cup over his mouth and nose, swaying on his feet and Geralt fought the urge to reach out and steady him, silently waiting for the bard to speak again. 

“You asshole!” Jaskier yelled suddenly, shoving at Geralt’s chest. “After all these years and you say it _now_?! Do you have any idea how long I wanted to say those words to you, and you just… just… say them first?!” 

Out of every scenario that Geralt had planned out in his mind, this was definitely not what he expected to happen. He stared stupidly at Jaskier for a solid minute, barely registering the bard’s fists colliding with his chest until he finally snatched Jaskier’s delicate wrists mid-strike, holding them firm yet gentle, his thumbs gently rubbing the soft skin. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Jaskier scolded but it lacked venom, making Geralt smile for real this time. Large hands trailing down Jaskier’s arms and coming to rest on the bard’s elbows, cupping his hands around the joint as he gently tugs Jaskier towards his chest, grinning at the surprised squeak that came from the bard. 

“I love you,” Geralt whispered, dipping his head so he was closer to Jaskier’s, loving the way that Jaskier’s cheeks got even redder, the way his heart skipped a beat, slender fingers now gripping at his shirt.

Geralt had finally invited Jaskier to Kaer Morhen, intending to just open an olive branch to his bard to expand their friendship, repair it after everything Geralt has done to the man. What Geralt didn’t intend to do was suddenly blurt out every single thought he was having about watching Jaskier with his brothers, how friendly they were being, how easily the bard laughed around them but not him, how he would give away friendly touches at every turn. Suddenly confessing he loved the bard was not what Geralt thought was going to happen, and yet there they were. 

“I love you,” Geralt said again, touching his forehead to Jaskier’s, smiling still as the bard let out a wet laugh. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Jaskier smiled, pressing closer to Geralt as his grip tightened on the Witcher’s shirt, pulling Geralt forward the final distance between them. Their lips crashed together, clumsy and all teeth before finding a rhythm, Geralt’s arms wrapping around Jaskier’s waist and holding him close while the bard’s lean arms wrapped around his neck, fingers pushing into the white strands of the Witcher’s hair and gripping tightly. 

Hands soon started to wander, Geralt’s moving from around Jaskier’s waist to grip and massage his hips, dipping lower to grab handfuls of the bard’s pert ass. Bringing his hands back up and slipping one of them under the bard’s doublet and the shirt underneath, the middle and ring fingers of his other hand slipping into Jaskier’s pants and resting comfortably on the rim of the material, fingers nestled in the cleft of Jaskier’s ass.

Jaskier’s hands moving from Geralt’s hair and down the Witcher’s body, exploring the planes of his shoulders and down his back, moaning into the kiss that has now grown into something more desperate. Gripping the Witcher’s shirt and pulling hard, the material tucked into Geralt’s trousers coming free and Jaskier’s hands greedily dove under, touching every inch he could possibly reach of Geralt’s back, tracing the muscles as they flexed and twitched with his touch. 

“Jask,” Geralt growled against Jaskier’s lips, grinning against his lips when the bard whimpered at how rough the Witcher’s voice had gotten, slipping his thigh between his legs and pressing up against the very evident arousal present in the bard’s trousers. “Hmmm, carrying a dagger now, Jaskier? Or are you just happy to see me?” 

Jaskier pulled back abruptly, staring up at Geralt with a surprised doe-eyed expression. The Witcher smirked playfully, flashing his teeth, and Jaskier dissolves into fits of laughter. 

“Oh, gods, Geralt… noooo,” Jaskier laughs, pressing his face into the Witcher’s chest to try and stifle his giggling, Geralt’s arms coming back around the smaller man’s body as he tries to not laugh himself, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair and giving the bard time to calm down. After a few moments, Geralt picked Jaskier up around the waist, chuckling at the loud squawk that came from Jaskier, and carried the bard to his room and slammed the door shut. 

He crossed the room swiftly and dropped the bard unceremoniously onto his bed, chuckling again as the bard yelped indignantly, going back to his bedroom door and sliding the lock securely into place. 

“Whatcha doin’ over there, darling?” Jaskier purred, making Geralt chuckled as he gave the lock an extra tug, just for show, before spinning back around and looking at Jaskier. 

“I’m making sure we aren’t disturbed. I have plans for you, sweet lark, and it would be terribly unfortunate if we were to be interrupted by one of my brothers coming to check on your screams,” Geralt purred, a feral grin stretching across his face as the sudden wave of arousal poured off of the bard, his heart rate picking up, the very obvious turn on tenting Jaskier’s trousers. 

“S-screams?” Jaskier questioned, pupils dilating as he watched Geralt stalk across the room and return to the bed, licking his lips when Geralt tore off his shirt and revealed pale skin riddled with scars. Jaskier wanted to lick, kiss, and bite every single one of them. 

“See something you like, sweet lark?” Geralt asked on a small laugh, stopping just before the bed and placing a hand on his hip, sticking it out ever so slightly. Jaskier nodded dumbly, shuffling up to his knees so he could scoot as close to the edge of the bed as possible, reaching out to run his hands across the scarred flesh. Geralt just stood there, letting Jaskier trace his hands across his skin as he traced the scars, scratching his nails parallel to Geralt’s nipples and making the Witcher’s breath hitch. 

Jaskier dove in, pressing his face to Geralt’s chest and began to spread kisses across and nips across the Witcher’s skin, tracing each scar that he came across with his tongue until he reached a nipple then wrapped his lips around it and began to suck, nip, and swivel his tongue across the rosy bud, Geralt’s breathing coming out in sweet little gasps as Jaskier’s hands travel across his body, dipping into every nook and cranny as he explored every inch of skin. 

Geralt groaned, letting his head tilt back as he reached up with his free hand, threading his fingers into Jaskier’s hair as the bard mouthed at his nipple, his fingers moving just enough so that Geralt could feel the soft strands slide across his fingers. He grinned as he felt Jaskier’s fingers slip down and hook into the edge of his trousers, a low and pleasing rumble sounding in his chest as he gripped Jaskier’s hair tighter and pushed Jaskier’s face closer to his skin as the bard sank his teeth into the Witcher’s flesh, managing to unlace his trousers with only one hand. 

Jaskier moaned as his fingers wrapped around Geralt’s length, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the girth, Geralt moaning quietly above him as the bard stroked across the Witcher’s length a few times. The Witcher pulled back the pressure from keeping Jaskier’s head against his chest when the bard moved to pull back, Jaskier licked his lips as he pulled off and smiled up at Geralt. Then looked down. 

“Oh, sweet Melitele,” Jaskier breathed, mouth falling open, as he finally _looked_ at the Witcher’s cock in his hand. Geralt was… well, he was _huge_! Jaskier’s fingers barely touched, gripping the girth, the length alone must have been half the length of Jaskier’s forearm. “You… you’re fucking _massive_!” Jaskier blurted.

“Hmmm, a compliment?” Geralt asked, his brow lifting and head tilting to the side. 

“Oh, definitely, but…” Jaskier used both hands, stroking Geralt’s length. “There will need to be _lots_ of prep,’ Jaskier teased, wiggling his hips for emphasis, looking up at Geralt through his lashes. The Witcher growled, his head falling back as his hips thrust forward involuntarily. 

"Jask, you've done this with other men," Geralt growled, "I can't be that much larger for you," the Witcher let his hand slip from Jaskier's hair, trailing his fingertips down the bard's neck, pleased when the man shivered. 

"O-of course, but you're huge, Geralt! How you've never injured anyone I will never know!" 

"Trying to flatter me, bard? I'm already taking you to bed, you don't need to butter me up that much," Geralt said with a smirk, watching as Jaskier rolled his eyes and gave Geralt's prick a particularly hard squeeze that made him hiss and try to pull back. 

" I will butter and romance you as much as I please, darling Witcher," Jaskier said with a serious tone, eyes full of mirth. Geralt huffed a laugh, smirking down at Jaskier as the bard went back to stroking and exploring the Witcher's cock. 

Little known to Geralt, Jaskier actually hasn't taken anything up his ass save for perhaps his own fingers on particularly lonely nights while imagining Geralt was plowing into him… his fingers were a very _very_ poor substitute for the heavy meat now resting in his palm. 

“C’mon Witcher,” Jaskier grinned, leaning farther back while keeping his grip on Geralt’s cock, making the Witcher follow. “Show me what you got,” the bard purred at him. 

Geralt groaned loudly, slipping from Jaskier’s grip while holding up one finger and moved to the head of the bed, there was a table just to the side and Geralt almost ripped the drawer from its shelf as he pried it open, shifting about the contents until he made a triumphant “ah-hah!” and pulled out a small vial. Jaskier, smiling as he listened to his Witcher, was stripping off his clothing, managing to get his doublet and undershirt off and unlacing his trouser when he paused as his attention was drawn to a low growling noise. 

Jaskier’s eyes lifted to Geralt and his mouth went dry as he realized the noise was coming from the Witcher, the man’s golden gaze staring at him hungrily, taking in the surprisingly toned muscles on his bard body. Jaskier opened his mouth to ask if Geralt was alright, but anything he was going to say died on his lips as Geralt was suddenly on him, mouth devouring Jaskier’s in desperate kisses, tongue worming its way into the bard’s mouth, swallowing down every surprised desperate moan that came from him. 

Geralt fumbled with the vial of oil while also trying to rip the bard’s trousers off of him, only when he growled in annoyance and pulled away to get a proper grip on the material did they come off, the Witcher licking his lips as more and more skin appeared. Geralt sat back on his heels, drinking in the view of his bard sprawled out on his bed, legs fallen open with his cock laying heavy against his thigh. Geralt felt like he was about to blow his load just from the sight. 

The Witcher grasped Jaskier’s hips and hauled the bard towards him, ignoring the way the bard squawked and floundered about, hooking Jaskier’s knees over his shoulders so his head was bracketed between deliciously toned thighs, pressing kisses to the surprisingly soft supple flesh. His nails digging into Jaskier’s skin as the bard squirmed, Geralt’s teeth sinking into the meat of his thigh making Jaskier keen, toes curling. Geralt laved his tongue across the new mark, something feral bubbling up with pride as he had left _his_ mark on _his_ bard. Geralt proceeded to leave smaller marks on Jaskier’s thigh as he moved closer between them, loving every small yelp or gasp that left Jaskier’s mouth. 

Jaskier cried out as Geralt swallowed down his length, coiling his tongue around the head before sinking down till he was halfway, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Jaskier’s breathing coming out in rapid hot puffs that Geralt swore he could feel, the Witcher dipping his head along Jaskier’s prick only for a few moments before pulling off with a lewd wet popping sound. Smirking at the needy whine that came out of his bard’s throat, nosing the wiry curls nestled at the base then dipped his head further.

Geralt’s tongue trailed across Jaskier’s balls, sucking one of them into his mouth and giving a gentle tug, before trailing down further and pressing against the bard’s taint. Geralt had to tighten his grip on Jaskier’s hips as the bard keened louder, his hips moving in an attempt to get _more_. Geralt dared a glance towards Jaskier’s face, the bard’s face so red from blushing, the colour spreading down his neck, fingers previously not knowing what to do now either tangled in his hair or between his lips and teeth as he panted, staring up at Geralt with half-lidded lust blown eyes. 

The witcher growled, pressing his cheek to Jaskier’s thigh as he tried to pull himself together to stay sane. ‘Prep the bard, Geralt, you need to prep him,’ he scolded himself, forcing his eyes away from Jaskier as he refocused on the task at hand. Even though he had grabbed the vial of oil, Geralt kept it corked and firmly in his grip, pooling saliva on his tongue and let it sit for a few seconds until Jaskier became a squirming, whimpering mess. Geralt pressed his lips against Jaskier’s taint, kissing the sensitive skin, then moved lower as he opened his mouth and let the gathered saliva drip from his lips and drip along Jaskier’s hole, the bard making a surprised squeaking noise as the tight ring of muscle somehow got tighter. 

Geralt’s brow lifted slightly but didn’t give it much thought as he gently kissed and licked the flesh, a pleased rumble in his chest as he finally tasted all of his bard, tongue laving against the ring and teasing to push inside. Jaskier’s breathing picking up once again as his hips tried to wiggle in Geralt’s grip, the barest hint of nervousness touching his lust drunk scent that Geralt took on as just being nervous for the size of him that would soon be pressing inside the bard’s body. 

Geralt licked and pressed against the hole a couple times more before the muscle breached, the mewling sound coming from Jaskier making Geralt’s prick twitch painfully and he buried his tongue further, digging his nails into Jaskier’s hips as he listened to the noises. Geralt fucked his tongue into Jaskier, letting the tight ring relax around the gentle ministrations of his tongue, and only pulled back when Jaskier started to babble nonsense, no doubt about ready to burst if the purple colour of the tip of his cock was anything to go by. Geralt just grinned. 

“Soon, little lark,” Geralt purred, finally popping the top off the vial of oil and pouring out a generous amount onto his fingers as well as around and _in_ Jaskier’s hole. The bard squirmed at the feel of the slick oil running down the walls inside his body, unable to give it much thought on how it felt as Geralt’s fingers were soon plunging into him, two at once. Jaskier cried out at the intrusion, the stretch burning and sending jolts of pain through his body, yet his hips still tried pressing back to get more. 

It didn't take long for the stretch to become pleasurable, his body relaxing into the touch as quiet breathy moans spilled over his lips, then another finger was added and Jaskier moaned loudly as he was stretched further, the same slow measure movements taken to stretch him again, more, until a fourth finger was added and Jaskier was a panting mess. The fingers in his hair now gripped tightly to them as his other hand dropped from his mouth and now clutched desperately at the covers, trying to buck his hips to get _more_ , that same rumbling sound in Geralt's throat getting louder with every choked off moan that leaves Jaskier. 

Deeming him stretched enough, Geralt removed his fingers from Jaskier's hole and let the bard’s legs fall to the sides, his thighs slipping down his entire form before coming to a rest on either side of the Witcher's hips as Geralt pours the rest of the vial over his cock, sacking out the last couple drops onto Jaskier before throwing the now useless empty thing to the wayside to be dealt with later, spreading the oil around his prick as he crawls on top of Jaskier. The bard's legs lifting to wrap around Geralt's waist as his arms snake around the Witcher’s shoulders, gripping onto his shoulders. 

Geralt pressed sweet gentle kisses to the bard’s hair, lining himself up, and buried his nose into the sweet-smelling locks as he pushed his hips forward, breaching Jaskier’s hole and slowly began to sink in. Jaskier willed his body to relax, his eyes growing wide at the stretch, the burning sensation that came with it, pressing his face to Geralt’s shoulder as he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When Geralt got about halfway, registering the sour notes of pain wafting off of Jaskier, he stopped and pulled back to check on the bard but Jaskier held firmly to him. 

“Jask? You alright?” Geralt asked hesitantly, wrapping his arms securely around Jaksier’s body and held him close. “Should… should we stop?” 

“N-no! No,” Jaskier shook his head, gasping for air, his nails digging into Geralt’s shoulders almost painfully. “K-keep going, please, w-want it. Want all of you,” Jaskier whimpered into his ear, forcing his body to relax, to take more of his Witcher. Geralt licked his lips, hesitating, but started to move again, sinking further in and this time completely aware of the pained whimpers coming from Jaskier. It wasn’t until Geralt was completely bottomed out that Jaskier’s arms relaxed enough around Geralt for the Witcher to pull back, his eyes widening as he stared down at the tear streaks that now stained Jaskier’s.

“Jaskier!” Geralt called, cupping the bard’s cheeks in his hands and wiping away the tears, only now realizing just how tight Jaskier was around him, all the way to the tip. “Damnit, Jask,” Geralt hissed, trying desperately to stomp down the new wave of arousal crashing over him that came with the realization that he was Jaskier’s first.

“You need to fucking _tell me_ ,” Geralt scolded, suppressing a shiver at the way Jaskier’s body tightened around him when he spoke. 

“D-didn’t want you to stop,” Jaskier hiccuped, staring up at Geralt. “You would have stopped.”

“No, no Jaskier I wouldn’t have,” Geralt sighed heavily, cradling Jaskier’s head in his hands, “we probably wouldn’t be doing… this,” Geralt waved a hand at their bodies, “but I wouldn’t have stopped.” 

“That’s why!” Jaskier cried, frowning hard as his eyes shut, “I waited enough! I wanted to feel you, I _needed_ to!” Jaskier brought his hands up, wiping at his eyes, and Geralt shushed him. Pressing gentle kisses to Jaskier’s face, licking away the new stray tears falling from his bard’s eyes.

“Alright, okay,” Geralt hushed him, guiding Jaskier’s hands away from his face and back around the Witcher’s shoulders. “I can’t make it stop hurting, not at this point,” Jaskier nodded, licking his lips and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, “so hold onto me, as much as you need. You can’t hurt me.”

Jaskier, if possible, wrapped himself even tighter around Geralt. His ankles hooking together while his fingers buried in Geralt’s hair, pressing his face into the Witcher’s neck. Geralt grunted as he shifted their positions, sliding one arm around Jaskier’s lower back and hoisting it up ever so slightly while bracing the rest of his weight on his other arm, spreading his knees so he could get leverage. 

The first slide of Geralt's hips made Jaskier hiss, even with the pause of their talking it still wasn't long enough to get Jaskier used to the girth. Geralt moved his hips in the smallest of thrusts, holding firmly to his bard to keep himself grounded and not go off the handle and move too quickly. It worked, for another minute or two until Jaskier's noise changed, the pain ebbing from his voice as moans of pleasure started to replace them, and Geralt was unable to stop himself from pulling out half way and snap his hips forward. 

Jaskier screamed, but it wasn’t from pain, not entirely, and Geralt’s rational brain flew out the window with the way Jaskier’s fingers clutched and gripped at his hair. Geralt pressed his face to Jaskier’s shoulder as his hips began to piston into the bard’s body, gasping for air as Jaskier’s body heat enveloped him. 

“Such a good bard,” Geralt purred in Jaskier’s ear, “my good lark,” they had only just started and Geralt’s voice was already a mess, growling as he nipped at Jaskier’s ear, touching and petting every inch of his bard he could comfortably reach, loving the way Jaskier’s tight hole clenched around him even more as he was praised. 

Feeling like his momentum wasn’t enough, Geralt easily pried himself from Jaskier’s grip, watching as the bard’s hands returned to a previous position with one in his hair and the other near his mouth so he could suck and bite his fingers. Geralt’s hands grabbed hold of Jaksier’s thighs and really started to move, thrusting so hard into Jaskier’s body that the bard bounced, legs unable to remain hooked behind Geralt’s back as they came to a point, toes curling with every balls deep thrust that Geralt pushed into the bard’s willing body. 

The Witcher angled his hips, biting his lower lip as he adjusted and shifted, giving experimental shallow thrusts until the moment that Jaskier cried out, his hole clenching, and Geralt grinned as he returned to the same punishing pace. Jaskier’s voice quickly becomes hoarse from the sheer volume of his pleasure filled screams, Geralt’s whole body now moving in time to his thrusts, trying to get deeper, make it tighter. 

The Witcher’s hands slipped across Jaskier’s thighs, nails scratching across supple flesh, his pace becoming erratic and unbalanced as he grew closer and closer to his release. Geralt kept his eyes on Jaskier, not wanting to miss the bard’s face when Geralt spilled inside of him, his amazing bard who never stopped amazing him… even now. 

Geralt gave a few more thrusts, about to spill, when suddenly every muscle in Jaskier’s body went taught, the bard’s back bowing and lifting off the bed, screaming his pleasure at the top of his lungs, of Geralt’s name, as his cock twitched with every rope of pearly white release that painted its way up Jaskier’s stomach and chest. Geralt’s eyes grew wide, watching as Jaskier had reached his orgasm, untouched, from Geralt fucking into him for the first time. 

The sight sent Geralt’s own release crashing through him, the tight heat around his cock making him buck harder, try to get deeper, his lips pulling back into a snarl as he felt it bubbling up but nothing _left_. Desperate, Geralt gripped at Jaskier’s hips and thrust into him frantically, the need to cum, to pump his bard full, filling every fibre of his being and soon all that came out of him were desperate whimpering moans. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice pulled him back, the Witcher’s eyes meeting confused blue’s of his bard but Geralt couldn’t form a solid thought, still thrusting his hips into Jaskier and soon a sort of understanding crossed Jaskier’s face, the bard reaching out to him.

“Up, I want up,” Jaskier said and Geralt let out a pained noise but paused his movement long enough to grab hold of Jaskier’s wrists and hoist the bard up into his lap, both men moaning loudly at the new position. 

“Jaskier, Jask, need…” Geralt panted, pressing his face to Jaskier’s shoulder, one of the bard’s hands coming up to rest on his shoulder while the other anchored himself with Geralt’s knee.

“I know, love, I know. Just let me…” Jaskier bit his lip, his brow furrowing slightly, wiggling his hips and making both of them shiver in pleasure. Geralt’s hands return to Jaskier’s hips and holding him still, helping to guide him, the Witcher’s breathing coming out in desperate gasps and moans when ever Jaskier moves. Finally, after a few tries of Jaskier lifting and pushing himself back down onto Geralt’s girth, the bard gave one teasing smirk to the Witcher before slamming himself down completely. 

Geralt’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as there was an almost audible ‘pop’, then he was cuming. 

Jaskier moaned loudly as his insides were suddenly flooded with Geralt’s release, his body so tight that Geralt couldn’t get his release without a little help, rushing out of the Witcher's body so fast that Geralt’s mind couldn’t properly register what was happening, substantial amounts somehow managing to ooze out from around his cock in Jaskier’s body and spill onto the bed. 

When Geralt opened his eyes, he was flat on his back. Blinking in confusion, Geralt lifted his head ever so slightly and found Jaskier sprawled across his chest. The Witcher smirked, wrapping his arms around the bard and held him close, a low moan coming from Jaskier when Geralt tried to shift his hips. His cock was still inside the bard. 

“Gross,” Jaskier’s voice drew Geralt’s attention and the Witcher’s brow lifted as he watched Jaskier shakily lift up from him, giving his hips a small wiggle the lift. They groaned in tandem as Geralt’s prick slipped from him, the head sliding free with a wet sound, and Geralt watched as large amounts of his release began to slide down Jaskier’s thighs. 

“Oh no. You don’t get to do that again until we have a better plan!” Jaskier chastised him, and only then did Geralt realize that his prick was already trying to rally for a second round. The Witcher just chuckled, smirking up at Jaskier as the bard dropped back down on top of him, all the strength draining from his legs. The Witcher reaches up to gently card his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.

“You get to carry me everywhere now, I hope you know,” Jaskier grumped, his face squished against Geralt’s chest.

“Do I?” Geralt questioned.

“Mhmm, you broke my legs, I can no longer walk. Sorry, dear Witcher, but you brought this upon yourself,” Jaskier, ever the dramatic, sighed dramatically as he tilted his head up and smiled at Geralt.

“Hmmm, what ever shall I do,” Geralt responded dryly, smirking as he hauled Jaskier up his body and claimed his bard’s mouth in a filthy kiss. 

They were both startled with a sudden loud banging on the door, both their heads whipping towards it.

“Oi! Are you done fucking the bard yet? Some of us would like food _today_ , and Vesemir says we can’t until you join us!” Lambert’s voice filtered through the door, making Jaskier and Geralt grin. “I know you can hear me!” Jaskier let out an over exaggerated moan, rubbing himself across Geralt’s body to make the Witcher growl. “Oh for fucks sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MisterStalker for this wonderful idea!   
> I really hope you enjoy it, love! <3


End file.
